1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to interactive transactions. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to automating interactive transactions for parties initiating the transactions across communications networks.
2. Background Information
Parties determine addresses of destination interactive systems and select or input the addresses to initiate communications with the destination interactive systems. Parties then provide input responsive to prompts to interact with the destination interactive systems and complete a transaction.